justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Dismissed Without Honors
Dismissed Without Honors is the seventeenth storyline mission in Just Cause (1). Introduction Mission information from the PDA: Help the guerrillas and the Riojas attack the Secret Police headquarters. Police chief Carmona is somewhere inside. Find him and kill him. Tom Sheldon has parked the Pocumtuck Nomad onto a beach and set up a camp, right inside Esperito City. He informs Rico that police chief Carmona has switched sides and is now working for Salvador Mendoza. Kane tells Rico that Carmona and his loyal men are "holed up" in what she calls a "Secret Police headquarters". You have to kill him. Use the gallery below for reference with the action. Walkthrough The Rioja Cartel gangsters and Guerrillas are already there, but first you'll have to go meet Inmaculada Palmiera. She's standing at a street corner with two of her gangsters. Inmaculada asks you to help them bust into the Prison. Run after her (or drive your car) until you get to the target building. There will be sandbags on the street and Black Hand guarding the sandbags. Kill all the Black Hand soldiers and then throw a Grenade at the building entrance. No point in wasting time with a Triggered Explosive. Alternatively, you could fly into the compound with a helicopter and not have to waste any ammunition. Get into the building. As soon as you enter, you'll see a cut-scene, where Tom informs you that Esperanza is held in the Prison and you have to get her out. There will be a few Black Hand soldiers in the courtyard, along with two MVs. Don't destroy the MVs. Run up the stairs and around the "maze" and kill the last Black Hand soldiers on your way. Esperanza is so pissed off that she threatens to castrate Carmona with the knife that she's holding. She's not really holding any knife so it seems that she only said it because she's angry. Now get back out and finish the job. There will be a few more Black Hand soldiers on your way. Enter one of the MVs. Esperanza will get in, next to you and Inmaculada will use the mounted gun. Chase Carmona down! Remember all those missions with the MVs cutting your vehicle health to ribbons? Now is the chance to turn the tables. There will be a few Black Hand MVs on the street, but ignore those. Running Carmona off the road is actually counterproductive; just stay close enough behind him for Inmaculada to do her work. Inmaculada will destroy Carmona's MV and there will be a cut-scene. It turns out that Esperanza wasn't kidding with that threat. Inmaculada will join in on the mutilation. The mission ends without showing you too much. Rico will spawn at some industrial backyard in Esperito City - South. The Black Hand MV may be there too, depending on your game version. Note that if you decided to keep Carmona's MV the cut-scene doesn't change. Carmona is still mutilated and instead of a Black Hand MV there will be the police MV. Trivia *The Pocumtuck Nomad's location at the beginning of this mission makes Tom seem like a "redneck". Parking a large RV at a beach is usually classy, but if it's done in city limits like that, it makes him seem poor. *Kane is misinformed, or confused in this mission. She calls the target building a "secret police headquarters", but the mission objective sentence (on screen) and Inmaculada both call it a prison. That building could be both, but it just seems odd. However, the police MV does come from here, so that could be a factor. *Tom Sheldon must have super powers. This mission isn't the first time when he's managed to determine the contents of a building without having seen it. *Other then the mission information in the PDA, this mission is the first place where Inmaculada's name is revealed. That mission information is only available during the mission and it's safe to assume that most players don't read it. *This mission is the first place where Carmona's face and name are put together. The mission scripts are written so poorly that his name was not mentioned in the mission Good Cop, Bad Cop, where he first appeared. The player is left in confusion in the missions between these two missions when he is spoken of. *The Black Hand soldiers are really weird in this mission. The Black Hand at the roadblocks outside the "Secret Police Headquarters" seem to be able to take lots of damage, but the Black Hand that are guarding Esperanza apparently can be killed with the silenced pistol, compared to other powerful weapons. *The rare police MV can also be seen in a sidemission. *An alternate method of completing the mission is to get a large vehicle like a Vanderbildt Streamliner and use it to block the entrance of the prison. Carmona won't be able to get out and the player can then destroy his MV or hijack it. If you hijack it, you can keep it. *If you enter the prison from above by parachuting, the mission will automatically progress, and the front gate will automatically explode. *After freeing Esperanza, she will follow you unarmed. But if you reload the checkpoint after doing so, a black briefcase will appear in her hand. *During the cut-scene where the Guerrillas are executed, the three green-capped soldiers can be seen using Haswell Gen2 Vindicators. This is the only time you will see them wielding these weapons. *"Dismissed without honors" is a term for when a soldier is discharged from the U.S. military with out any medals. Even the already earned medal would be taken back. In this case it refers to Carmona's mutilation. Gallery Dismissed Without Honors 1.png|Kane during the briefing. Dismissed Without Honors 2.png|Meet Inmaculada. Dismissed Without Honors 3.png|The Prison. Dismissed Without Honors 4.png|Inside the Prison. Esperanza in a cell at a prison in the mission -Dismissed Without Honors-.jpg|Esperanza looking on while green-capped Black Hand soldiers execute her fellow Guerrillas. Dismissed Without Honors 5.png|Esperanza Caramicas in the Prison. Dismissed Without Honors - Esperanza's Briefcase.png|Esperanza's unknown black briefcase. Dismissed Without Honors 6.png|The chase. Video Mission walkthrough How to get the unique Police MV The video shows: *how get the vehicle. *how to start faster the part to the inside the jail, and how to finish the mission faster. Category:Content Category:Just Cause Missions